faerie tail
by nightime luna fairy
Summary: 5 months after Saran's run through the labyrinth she discovers she has fea magic and when her parents find out there are problems and after a bad fight she uses a crystal to go someplace with magic, just not the underground. She ends up in earthland the land in between the 2 worlds will she find the adventures she left behind? J/S, lalu, etc
1. magic unveiled

this is my first fanfiction and the first crossover with only the labyrinth and fairy tail so no flames please i don't want to get burned on my first story but constructive criticism is welcomed so enjoy:D

disclaimer: i don't own shit

* * *

Sarah P.O.V

Its only been 5 months since i ran the labyrinth, won back my brother, and defeated the goblin king I was ready to put the whole thing behind me excluding my friends, even though I haven't been able to talk to them since the party 5 months ago. I didn't tell anyone about my adventure because that would have landed me in the loony bin for sure plus I had no evidence since my friends didn't come when I called to them (I'm pretty sure Jareth had something to do with it) at least I thought I had no evidence. The only thing that followed me from the labyrinth were the dreams I had every night and the things that started happening after 2 months for example I would go to sleep in my room on my bed and then wake up on the couch in the living room, now I would have written it off as sleep walking if it hadn't been for all that glitter! On the 3 month my parents started noticing the glitter, the crystals, and the fact hat there were sometimes 13 hours on the clock at first they thought it was some type of crafts or some new hobbies of mine but when the grandfather clock started striking 13 and things went missing they thought the house was haunted. When they were on the verge of selling the house I told them it was all me that started a new issue all together they (mostly Karen) wanted me to seek help me and Karen would argue worse than before I ran the labyrinth and that was were I was now.

"For the hundredth time I'm not going to any doctor!"I yelled

"But Sarah they'll be able to help with this problem of yours" Karen said

"How! By studying me like some rare type of animal!"I countered

"Well, Sarah maybe if you would try and not be like this..."my dad added

I cut him off "You think I'm trying to be like this cause I'm not, I didn't look up any book of how to be a freak in 10 steps or less!"I yelled back at them "You know what if you want a daughter that doesn't do these things than you better forget about me altogether!"

With that I bounded up the stairs with my parents calling me to come back i got to my room slammed my door, locked it, and for extra measure stuck the chair from my vanity table under the door knob. I pulled an already packed luggage on wheels and took my school bag I had yet to pack with school supplies and packed some hair ties, a hair comb, a light jacket, an extra pair of sneakers, all the money i saved up, and I was deciding whether or not to bring my little leather bound book. I heard my parent wiggling the door knob and on a whim put the book in my pack and hauled it onto my shoulders and took my luggage's plastic handle in my left hand and with my right hand conjured up a crystal this would be risky because whenever I transported it was by accident so with it in hand I concentrated on thy ball in my hand. I then heard the lock being open from the outside _'take me someplace where people can use use magic and won't think me a freak anywhere just not the underground'_ and with that I tossed the crystal in the air and it shattered just as my parents burst into the room and all that was left behind of the me and my luggage was a small pile of glitter. the next thing I know i landed on my stomach on top of my luggage with my pack on top of my had _'stupid loose straps'_ i thought and when i looked around I was in the middle of a forest _'just fuckin' perfect I'm fuckin' lost'_ I thought.


	2. welcome to earthland

disclaimer: if I owned anything I would have made lalu canon and another labyrinth movie were Jareth got Sarah. again no flames but constructive criticism is allowed.

* * *

Sarah's P.O.V

After I got over the fact that I didn't know where I was I took a look around it looked like any other forest except for 2 squirrels pink fur with black poke-dots. I started walking looking for anyone who might have been hiking or camping I caught sight of something reflecting the sunlight and started walking towered it but then an animal that looked like a cross between an ape a gorilla and a monkey it had purple skin, green fur, and pink hearts on its arms and when the thing caught sight of me it had a visible blush on its face.

"Pretty women" it said before charging at me and like any sane person would do, I ran away screaming wondering how something with such short legs could run so fast.

Nearby natsu and lucy's P.O.V

"Hey luce did you hear that?"a pink haired boy with a fishing rod asked the blonde girl.

"faintly but yes, what was that?"said girl asked back.

"I think someones in trouble we better help come on happy!"Natsu said.

"aye sir"called the little blue cat sprouting his wings and abandoning a fish skeleton.

The trio ran towards the sound they stopped at the clearing, there running away from the forest Vulcan was the brown-haired girl who had screamed dragging behind her, her luggage and the Vulcan chasing her chanting_ 'women women'_. While the mages from fairy tail had seen a lot of strange things this one nearly took the cake and before they could do anything the girl stopped and they saw she had a crystal in her hand she threw it down and she was gone from that spot with a poof of glitter only to re-appear with a girlish _'eek'_ and landing in a nearby bush. When the vulcan looked around and caught sight of the girl again it charged towered her she tried to scramble up, grab her luggage, and run but she wasn't fast enough so the vulcan caught her.

"Somebody, help!"she cried out.

"Happy, Lucy stand back!"natsu said.

"Natsu what are you going to do?"asked lucy stepping back.

"I'm gonna blow this monkey back to mount hakabe!"he said

"Fire dragon rour!"he cried out putting his together in front of him in a trumpet gesture.

The girl in the monkeys grip was able to get out of his hand when the attack hit him and natsu, true to his word, sent the forest vulcan to his cousin on the mountain top. Unfortunately the tree tops that were behind the vulcan also got hit and were now on fire and both Lucy and the girl were running around panicking wondering how they were going to put out the fire.

"Natsu!You destructive idiot look what you did now there's going to be a forest fire!"lucy stopped to yelled at the pinkette.

"Wait!"the brunette cried out also stopping.

"What!?"the trio asked turning to her.

"I've got it"she said plucking a round crystal from thin air and throwing it at the fire. the tree tops were then encased in ice.

Sarah's P.O.V

"I ment to do that" I said, I had actually been hoping for water but _whatever_._  
_

"what kind of magic is that?" asked a blonde haired girl who made more than a little self-conscious about myself _'ok, they use magic here that's good'_.

"I guess you could call it fae or faery magic" I answered, the pink haired boy then got a toothy grin on his face.

"You've got to join our guild!" he said happily.

"Your guld?What guild?" I asked playing along.

"Fairy tail" he said pointing to a tattoo on his shoulder"The best mage guild ever!"

_'Mage that must be the terminologies here for magic users' _I thought"Well before I say yes or no can I ask who you 3 are" I said.

"Oh, of course where are our manners. My names Lucy I use celestial magic" the blonde introduced herself.

"My names natsu dragneel also known as the salamander of fairy tail I use fire dragon slayer magic" The pinkette introduced himself.

"Aye sir, and I'm happy I use aero magic" chirped a little blue cat with wings on his back who was floating in place _'Well, I've seen weirder things' _I thought

"My name is Sarah Williams and you already know my magic" I said.

"Your not freaking out that there is a talking, flying, blue cat with a green knapsack?"Lucy asked me.

"I was once offered tea by a furry little blue worm with a red scarf so he"I pointed to happy"is not that big of a shock" I answered.

"Alright, enough are ya gonna join our guild or not?"natsu asked whining.

"Sure, but what does someone do in a guild anyways?" I asked.

"Well, a guild is someplace where wizards meet to socialize and take job requests to earn money"lucy explained.

"yeah and when your a memmber of fairy tail you'll be family" natsu put in.

"family..."I said rememmbering the family I left behind I was only going to really miss toby but I think it's better if he didn't have a mage as a sister.

"yeah so go get your bag and we'll head out to magnolia the city where fairy tail is located it's really close by" Lucy said

"Ok" I said and went to get my bag _' I think I'm going to like this world'_ I thought.

* * *

Ok so second chapter done.

I'm going to need ideas on how to introduce Jareth, Hoggle, Ludo, Didymus and Ambrosious also on what Didymus's magic should be. Everyone but ambrosious is going to be human by the way. This starts after galuna island but before changling I just thought we should give sarah some welcome weirdness.

So favorite, follow, and review. Please


	3. welcome to Fairy Tail, faerie

Warning: I couldn't find a changeling chapter in the manga so I decided to skip it if there is please tell me and i'll make one.

wise man's hat: this _chica_ don't own _nada_

* * *

Normal P.O.V

After Sarah managed to wrestle her pack, which had fallen off, and her luggage from the bush she was ready to go, the group was about to leave when happy called out

"Sarah, is this yours?" he asked. They all turned to see the blue feline with a little red leather bound book in his paws.

"Yeah it is it must have fallen out of my pack" she said

"Hey Sarah is that a good book?" Lucy's inner bookworm just had to ask.

"Huh, oh yeah it's my favorite book that's why I brought it" she replied

"Do you think I could borrow it sometime then, see I'm a big reader and I've never heard of **'The** **Labyrinth'** before soo..." she asked twiddling her fingers nervously.

"Sure just take good care of it, it means a lot to me" she said handing over the book.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed taking the book and giving Sarah a big hug.

"I promise to take good care of it" Lucy said holding Sarah by her shoulders at arms length.

"Ok alright you both love books and are gonna be best friends along with levy now can we just go"he said and grabbing both girls by their wrist and dragging them in the direction of magnolia.

"And then" (sorry I just had to go happy)

Sarah's P.O.V

Natsu kicked open the doors to the guild hall, a large Japanese style building with a sign proudly stating **'Fairy Tail',** yelling "we're back". A red headed girl in armor walked up to us.

"Who is this, Lucy?" the red head asked her.

"Oh, Sarah this is Erza Scarlet she is the strongest female wizard in fairy tail. Erza this is Sarah Williams she wants to join Fairy Tail" she introduced Sarah gave a hello wave and Erza gave nod.

"Well in that case go find Mirajane to get your guild mark, she works behind the bar Lucy go with her" she said.

"Ok Erza, come on Sarah" she said dragging me with her.

"Hey Mira!" she called out and a girl from behind the counter turned around towards us, she had snow-white hair with a pony tail at the front to keep her hair out of her eyes which were pretty blue and she too had a figure that made me more than a little self conscience .

"Oh hello Lucy, and who are you ?" she asked me.

"My names Sarah Williams I was wondering if I could join Fairy Tail" I said.

"OK, where do want your guild mark and in what color?" she asked getting a stamper from behind the bar.

"Green on my right shoulder" I said she pressed the stamp on my shoulder, there was a light and some sparkly smoke and when it cleared I had a sparkly green Fairy Tail mark on.

"I've never seen one that sparkles before I wish that happened to mine" commented lucy.

"So we've got a new member that's cool" said a raven haired guy with no clothes on except his boxers showing that his guild mark was blue on the right side of his chest.

"Gray, your clothes" Mira told him.

"Holy shit when did that happen!" Gray yelled out and went in search of his clothes or at least that's what I hoped he was doing.

"That is Gray Fullbuster " Lucy explained "Fairy Tail's resident ice make mage with a bad stripping habit. Hey, Sarah I was wondering do you want to join my team?"

After thinking about it a bit "Sure, is there anyone else on the team?" she answered.

"Me, Erza, Gray, Natsu, and of course happy" she said.

Normal P.O.V

After ordering drinks, a strawberry smoothie and a peach one (I'll let you guess), Lucy lead Sarah to a table where Natsu and happy were gorging themselves only god knows what and Erza sat eating strawberry cake next to newly dressed Gray.

"Hey guys, I was wondering since Sarah is new she could join our team" she asked the group. They all looked at each other a moment before they looked back at the two waiting girls.

"Seeing as how Sarah is new we should show her how the guild functions I'm fine with it" Erza said.

"I'm fine with it " Gray added.

"Yee, vit aul ve phan" Natsu and happy said through a mouth full of food.

"Thanks, and do any of you guys know of an inn or hotel around here cause I don't have a place to stay?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah if you want you could stay at my place until you earn enough money to get your own place" Lucy offered

"Really Lucy, thanks!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Well come on lets go get you settled in" Lucy said getting up.

"Ok" Sarah said following

* * *

3 days later Sarah's P.O.V

"Man that job was so easy" Natsu said putting his hands behind his head.

"You're just lucky I decided to come along" Gray stated.

"We're lucky you begged to come along how do you figure!" Natsu challenged headbutting with Gray.

"That's enough you two" Erza stepped in pushing them apart"But I must say that mission did go well."

"Uh guys, when I went on this mission I intended to go alone so why did you guys come along" Lucy asked them.

"Isn't it obvious Luce?" Natsu asked confused.

"Uh, no why?" Lucy asked equally confused.

"Cause we're a team" he stated happily with the actual happy agreeing with an "Aye sir" Lucy smiled at that.

"Sorry for tagging along they said it was a team mission and I need the money" I told Lucy apologetically.

"Don't worry about it in fact I'm kind of glad you came along if it wasn't for you and your crystals repairing everything we probably wouldn't have gotten the entire reward" Lucy reassured me.

"Actually I didn't really repair the damage I have a hard time with solid objects I actually just put up the illusion of the forest before it was damaged, oops" I said bashfully.

"Hey guys is it just me or is everyone whispering about us" Gray noted we all looked around and sure enough everyone was talking behind open palms and their eyes kept frittering to us and away again that's when I noticed the guild but something was wrongly different.

"Hey guys is it just me or is there some thing different about the guild hall?" I asked them they all turned to look at the buildings shadow and when we got close enough to see what was sticking out in odd angles we all froze the guild I had begun to care about so much about was rammed through with metal pillars and the sign that once proudly displayed or name was shredded and lost beneath the rubble that was our home.

"OUR GUILD" we all cried out in disbelief and I'm sure each of us were hoping for all of it to be a bad dream, but it wasn't.

* * *

thank you mew sakura the cyniclon for being the first to review, follow and favorite.

and to Jareth's Guest for the ideas and I think I'll use one.

for that you two get these little Happy plushies if you look in his pack there is a crystal ball.

wiseman's hat: so _porfavor_ follow, favorite, and please leave a contribution in the little box, _gracias_.

luna: how did you get in here anyway?

wisman's hat: I hitch hiked on your head


End file.
